Merlin and the New Beginning
by InthenameoftheKing
Summary: What would happen if Arthur did not die? My take on what should have happened at the end of Merlin and beyond. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!. Credit goes to Julian Murphy, Johnny Capps, Howard Overman, and 5 others.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place after the battle against Morgana all the way up to when Merlin calls Kilgharrah for his aid. Of course I own nothing.

Merlin struggles with the weight of an almost unconscious Arthur. Frustrated, exhausted, and despairing, Merlin yells out to Kilgharrah. "O Drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"Collapsing Merlin struggles to catch his breath. He rolls to his side and gets up. He grabs Arthurs arms and hauls him up. "Just a little longer, Arthur." Merlin manages to wheeze out. He hobbles further with Arthur on his back. Wing beats can be heard. Kilgharrah flies down to them. "I would not have summoned you, if there was any other choice. I have one last favor to ask." Merlin drags Arthur onto Kilgharrah and they fly to the lake.

Merlin pulls Arthur from the dragon and drags him over to a small boat.

"Merlin, there is nothing you can do." Kilgharrah says in a comforting voice.

Merlin whips around to face Kilgharrah. "I've failed?"

"No, young warlock, for all that you have dreamt of building has come to pass."

"I can't lose him! He is my friend!"

Kilgharrah looks out onto the lake of Avalon and ponders what the course of life has brought for this young warlock. He has grown rather fond of this Dragon Lord and although the path before them is laid out, it is not set in stone. "What consequences are you prepared to deal with, if you were able to save Arthur Penndragon's life?"

"Anything, everything. Is there a way?" Merlin's eyes pleading.

"I have lived a long life. My time is almost upon me. I told you once that I would aid you as long as I had strength in my body. I will keep my word." Kilgharrah lowers his head to the unconscious Arthur. He takes a deep breath and releases his breath upon Arthur. Gold whisps of air surround Arthur. The blade piece lodged in Arthur's heart came out and went into the dragon. In a brief moment, the world stood still. An orb of bright orange and red came from Kilgharrahs large throat and floated down into the wound Arthur was inflicted with. A giant burst of energy knocked Merlin to the ground and he became unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

Warmth. Light. Merlin began to come to. "Ah, finally." A familiar voice rang in his ears. Merlin opened his eyes, and immediately had to close them against the bright and painful light. A light touch of a cool cloth against the disagreeable lump on Merlin's head helped bring his senses into focus. Merlin slowly opened his eyes again and was greeted by the face of Arthur Penndragon.

"Arthur!?" Merlin exclaimed as he jumped up onto his knees and put both hands on Arthur's shoulders. Arthur smiled at Merlin. "How… how are you alive?"

"I'm not sure." Arthur said trailing off into his own thoughts. "But I'm glad you're awake. You have quite the nasty bump on your head." Arthur poked the bump on Merlin's head with a smile.

Merlin laughed and punched Arthur in the shoulder. Standing up Merlin looked around at his surroundings. They had crossed the Isle and were camped on the edge of the ruins. It was just about dusk and the sun was just dipping behind the vast forest on the other side. Merlin peered across the calm water and he could make out a large rock. Using his magic he gazed closer and saw that the rock was actually Kilgharrah. Merlin dropped his head. Arthur came next to Merlin trying to see what he saw. Looking at Merlin, Arthur sat down beside him. "Did that rock have something to do with how I am alive?"

"Yes," Merlin said wiping away a tear "that was a dragon."

"The same dragon that attacked Camelot some time ago?"

"Yes. He was a friend."

"Another secret you kept from me I suppose." Arthur got up and went to the fire he had made. "How did he bring me back to life?"

Merlin took another long glance at the stone that stood as the marker of his once great adviser. "I'm not sure, somehow he must have transferred his life to yours. He was fulfilling a promise."

"Then I shall remember his sacrifice and he shall be honored." Arthur said. "Once we get back to Camelot."

"That's a very long trek without horses. Unless you want to be the horse." Merlin said jokingly.

"Ha ha." Arthur said dryly. "We'll camp here for the night. See what supplies we can come up with tomorrow and make plans from there."

"Do we have food?" Merlin asked, hunger now prominent in his mind.

"Well for the couple hours you've been out I did manage to scrounge up something." Arthur said with a small smirk on his face. He then threw a rabbit at Merlin. "Guess who gets to cook it, with no pots or pans. The person with magic! Why Merlin, I think that means you."


	3. Chapter 3

From underneath the calm waters of the lake a set of green eyes peered at the friends. She had been watching them since Kilgharrah brought them to the banks of this sacred water. This lake was sacred and very old. It contains many secrets beneath the calm surface and into its depths. As they laid their heads down to sleep she turned and descended into the darkness. Following her instinct, she swam deeper and deeper down into the lake. There at the bottom was an entrance to a cave. As she emerged into the cave the water drained and she shook out her long coat.

She was Kaiku. A magical creature who has the power to change her shape and have other magical abilities. Her primary form is a wolf. This is the way she was born before she was blessed with her magic. She is a servant of the Guardians. The Guardians are protectors of the earth. In a certain way they were the Gods that the world has created in its need. Each Guardian was chosen by the earth to serve as its protector. When humans came to live upon this Earth it was necessary to appoint a being of which managed the unpredictable natures of these humans. In this age she is called the Triple Goddess.

Kaiku walked down the unlit path to the first in a series of chambers. This chamber was very dark, and the entrance to the next would be difficult to find if she did not have keen eyesight. Aided by her magic, Kaiku continued down the path and came to the council chamber at last. There were six Guardians sitting in a circle. The Triple Goddess, a middle aged woman dressed in blue. She had long dark hair and fair skin. The Guardian of humans should look like them, she supposed. The Lord of the Sky was a large bird. A white eagle with large blue Lord of Sands was a dark man. He too took on the image of a human. He had long hair in braids running down his back. He wore very light tan cotton with a leather belt. The Lord of the Mountain took on a very warrior type look. Again human. He wore steel armor adorned in gems from the mountain. His hair was short and a fiery red. The Lady of the Waters, was a gentle lady with a simple white gown on. Then there was the Lord of the Forest, he was fair but tanned, the color of a strong oak tree. He wore green that matched the summer colors of the forest. Kaiku shook her head, he usually took the form of a wolf. He was her master. This image of him was not very suitable, she thought. There was a discussion going on about the two currently sleeping in the ruins.

"He wasn't supposed to live." The Triple Goddess said. "How am I supposed to fix it if the path woven for him is incomplete?"

"It throws the whole balance of the world off. Arthur Pendragon was not supposed to live. Kilgharrah was not supposed to die. Now we have an unaided and unlearned dragon running around without somewhere and someone to help her." The Lord of the Forrest spoke. "Poor creature already has been tortured enough."

"Kill him." The Lord of the Mountains suggested.

"You forget who protects Arthur. Emrys is a very powerful warlock. I am fond of Emrys, he has put his trust in us." The Lady of the Waters (or Lady of the Lake) said softly.

"He could also help us with the dragon situation." The Lord of the Sky said in a surprising wispy and airy voice. "He is the last Dragon Lord."

"Perhaps we could test them and see if Arthur Pendragon is worthy of a place among the world." The Lord of Sands said.

"He cannot return to Camelot. Time needs to move on, it's already in motion. Even if we tested him as suggested, would he choose to be separated from the world he knows?" The Triple Goddess mused. "He failed to accept and embrace magic when the Disir gave him the choice."

"He was not aware that Emrys or Merlin, whatever he calls himself up there, had magic himself. He does now. His eyes have started to open to our world of magic." The Lady of the Waters pointed out.

"Can you attest to that? Has the Pendragon truly opened his eyes to accept magic?" The Lord of Forests questioned. "Kaiku, what have you seen?"

Finally being acknowledged Kaiku stepped forward. "The humans sleep for now. Emrys openly used magic to aid the Pendragon with his meal." Kaiku huffed. Her own opinion of Emrys's use of magic was disagreeable.

"In your opinion, Kaiku, does Arthur Pendragon have the capability of accepting our ways and would he live here if he was found approved of?" The Triple Goddess asked.

Kaiku glanced over at the Lord of the Forests, her ears flattened a little being unsure of what to answer. He nodded urging her to answer truthfully. She took a deep breath, "I am unsure. I would need to watch them more. However they do not plan to stay here for long. They plan to return to Camelot."

"That cannot be allowed to happen." The Triple Goddess stated.

"I do believe, that we need to take action." The Lord of the Mountains said. Everyone looked at the very aggressive Lord wary of what words would come next. "Kaiku will test them. If she finds them unworthy of this world, she will kill them. If she should find the Pendragon has opened his eyes to the truth of the world, we will reconvene to set their new fate." In a large thunderclap the Lord of the Mountains disappeared.

"I suppose we are done here then." The Lord of Sands said, "I do agree with this plan of action." A small whirlwind of sand surrounded the Lord and he too disappeared.

"I agree." The Lord of the Sky said and took off flying down the corridor.

"Very well." The Triple Goddess too disappeared in a bright flash.

"Kaiku, are you willing to follow through with this plan?" The Lord of the Forest beckoned her closer. He gently patted her head. "You are faithful but you are also young into the world of the Guardians. I do worry. Some of the others do not care for their followers as I do, and if you are uncomfortable with this decision, we will find someone else to carry out the task."

"I will be honored to take on this task. Thank you, my Lord." Kaiku said leaning into the Lords touch.

"I will take very good care of you my dear." The Lady of the Waters said gently touching her neck. "Go continue your watch." Kaiku nodded to the Lord and Lady and trotted out of the chambers and continued the watch of the young warlock and his Pendragon.

A nod and a small smile passed between the Lord of the Forests and the Lady of the Waters before the Lord disappeared and a gentle breeze was all that was left.


	4. Chapter 4

The early morning crept over the trees as Merlin woke up. He had slept well considering the events that had lead up to Arthur and him being in the Ruins of Sidhe. Merlin looked over at Arthur who was still fast asleep. _It is a good thing that Arthur is asleep_. Merlin thought. _So much has happened in just a couple of days. Rest is good._ He groaned as he stretched his sore limbs. A few cracks and pops later, Merlin shook off the rest of the soreness. He then looked over across the water to see that Kilgharrah was gone. Merlin stared in surprise. _Where did he go?_ Merlin scoured all along the opposite bank and saw no trace of the stone. Looking back at Arthur, Merlin decided to go across the lake.

Taking the small row boat he went across the water quickly to where the stone that was Kilgharrah used to stand. Once he got to the other bank he saw an impression in the grass and mud of where he used to be. Around it wolf prints. Now that was odd. It wasn't prints like you would see when a wolf is circling when they check something out. It only was in front of where Kilgharrah was set in stone. Merlin looked back across the lake and saw a white wolf staring at him. The wolf was just a few feet away from Arthur.

"Hello Emrys." A voice rung in Merlins mind. Clear and soft. The wolf turned and padded into the camp where Arthur was sleeping.

Merlin jumped back into the boat and rushed back over to the other side. He rounded the corner to see Arthur awake and staring at the wolf who was sitting in front of him. "Another friend of yours Merlin?" Arthur asked glancing from Merlin to the wolf.

"Not entirely sure yet." Merlin said slowly.

"Now that I have you both here, sit down Emrys," Kaiku, the white wolf said aloud, looking at Merlin pointedly. Merlin walked over to Arthur and sat down. "I have an important notice for you."

Merlin and Arthur exchange looks. "And who are you?" Arthur asked.

"Is that important? Will that somehow change the way you take the notice?" Kaiku said sharply with a glimmer of mischief.

"Well, get on with it then." Arthur said waving a hand.

Kaiku glowered at Arthur for a long minute before continuing. "You Arthur Pendragon, are supposed to be dead. The Triple Goddess meant for you to die yesterday so the world can continue as it should be."

"You know Merlin, this Triple Goddess sure likes to try and kill me. If I was really supposed to be dead, shouldn't I be dead?" Arthur said with a smirk on his face.

"I will kill you shortly if you interrupt again." She growled at him. "You should be dead, but Emrys,"

"Who's Emrys?" Arthur asked.

"That would be me." Merlin piped up.

Kaiku lifted her paw and swiped Arthur across his head. "Speak again, Pendragon and I will save the Triple Goddess the effort of saving you."

"What?" Merlin and Arthur asked simultaneously.

"Infuriating." Kaiku muttered. "You have a choice Pendragon, die now or go through a test to see if you're worthy to stay among the living. You Emrys, also have a choice. For your constant meddling in the worlds design of fate, you can either leave now or also face this test. Decide now, before I do it for you."

Kaiku turned herself around and jumped up on the nearest rock. She curled herself up on a rock and sat waiting on Emrys and Arthur to make their decision. She was sure it wouldn't be a very hard decision, but humans will be humans.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur was quite baffled at what this wolf had to say. "Dead. I am supposed to be dead. Absurd."

"Well, actually it does make sense." Merlin said pondering.

"How?" Arthur asked with bewilderment.

"How many times have you come close to dying now? 4? 5 times? You're only alive now because of my magic. Which is why she said I'd need to make a decision as well."

"But your option is to leave or take the test." Arthur mentioned waving his hand toward the forest. "And what test could she possibly have for us? How do we show a wolf that we are 'worthy'?"

"I don't really have any clue." Merlin sat down next to the fire they had last night. Its warm cinders had little in the ways of a clue. He thought about what test could possibly be fit for Arthur and himself.

"Well aren't you helpful Merlin." Arthur put his hands on his hips as he looked around, glancing at the white wolf that was high above them.

Merlin gave Arthur a stern look. Arthur caught it and sighed. "I guess you are helpful Merlin, maybe." Arthur came and sat next to Merlin, glancing up at the wolf again Arthur whispered, "Do you think we can avoid the choice and escape? Can you use your magic to help us here?"

"If my assumption is correct," Merlin whispered back, "she is a creature of magic. Anything I use could be seen through and thwarted." Where was Gaius or Kilgharrah when he needed them. Merlin was reminded about Kilgharrahs stone being missing. Also that it was wolf paws in front of where it used to be. "Wolf." Merlin called out.

Arthur hit Merlin, "What are you doing?" Merlin just looked at Arthur and brushed his question aside. "Wolf." He called again.

Kaiku looked down at the warlock lazily. "Yes, Emrys?"

"What did you do to the big stone dragon over there?" Merlin demanded.

Slightly ruffled by his disagreeable tone, Kaiku sat up. "Do not take such a tone with me Emrys. I do hold your lives in my jaw."

Merlin sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just, he was my friend."

"Kilgharrah, or the Great Dragon, is resting now in these ruins. He holds the high place above the tower here." Kaiku nodded to a tall tower and Merlin could see that the stone had been placed with great care on the top floor. There were even flowers there. "Have you made your decisions then?" Kaiku jumped down from the rock and mostly floated to the ground.

"No. What kind of test do you plan to put us through?" Arthur said speaking up.

"That I cannot tell you. I can tell you it will be the same test for both of you. However it will be up to the Triple Goddess to decide the nature of the test."

"Her again." Arthur muttered.

"You'd best have respect for her Pendragon. So much of your small life depends on it."

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other. "Still no chance of escape then?" Arthur asked. Merlin glanced at the wolf. "Probably not."

"Well then, a test it is." Arthur said.


	6. Chapter 6

"I have to come up with a test?" Kaiku exclaimed glancing at the Triple Goddess, pacing back and forth down in the chamber.

"I believe that you would come up with something fair."

"I'm honored, but I have no idea what a 'fair' human test would be. Animals have no such system, if a fox kills a rabbit the fox isn't a villain and the rabbit isn't a victim. Its not about being worthy, they just are." Kaiku explained a little flustered that the Triple Goddess thought she would be a good candidate to make these decisions.

"Then apply those systems to them, if that's what you would see as fair. Kaiku I do not have a lot of free time to help you with this decision. I know you'll make a just judgement." Another bright flash, and she was gone.

Kaiku was still pacing once the Triple Goddess had gone. _Apply animal systems to humans? Is that even possible?_ She pondered.

"Kaiku, please stop pacing, you're making me dizzy." The Lady of the Water said with her head slightly tilted and a small smile. Kaiku looked at the Lady surprised.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I didn't realize you were there." Kaiku sat down and looked at the Lady of Water.

"Are you contemplating the test you will lay before Emrys and Pendragon?"

"Yes, unfortunately the Triple Goddess was not much help." Kaiku huffed.

"She's not the most understanding person. However she believes in you. What was her advice?"

"To try and apply a test that would make sense to me."

"Then, you must decide what makes sense to you." The Lady of Water smiled at Kaiku and patted her head. "I believe you will make a just decision." She then gracefully walked out of the chamber.

"That's what the Triple Goddess said," Kaiku mumbled. "Still not a lot of help." Kaiku shook her head at the lack of any clear advice from the two goddesses. Kaiku started to walk out of the chamber and increased her speed as her test came into view. She swam up through the water at the speed of an arrow. Jumping out of the water, she was surprised to see that there was no one there. The camp that had held the two was packed up and they were gone.

Kaiku laughed. "So be it." She sat down and closed her eyes. She envisioned her mortal sisters and brothers and called on them to find the two. She called on the birds to find them and lead her pack mates to the Pendragon and Emrys. Unarmed, Emrys and Arthur could not escape. The birds quickly found the pair running through the trees. Kaiku's pack mates were only a few hundred yards behind them. Kaiku took off at record speed, running across the water with the aid of the Lady of the Water's power, she caught up to her pack mates in no time. They were closing in on Emrys and Arthur. Using her magic, Kaiku placed a powerful spell to minimize Emrys's magic.

"Merlin! Do something!" Arthur yelled.

"Like what?! You have a bright idea?" Merlin yelled back as they ran.

"Use your magic or something. Blow them back, set up an obstacle, anything you idiot!"

"Why don't you?! Oh wait, you don't have any magic! I may be an idiot but at least I'm not useless!"

"Shut up, Merlin!"

Merlin turned to look at the wolves behind them. There were about 14 of them in a half circle around them and gaining quickly. Merlin felt something like a very heavy blanket wrapped around him. Merlin looked for the source of the magic. It was the white wolf. She was also chasing them. All of the sudden Merlin could not see her anymore. He tried to use his magic and throw a pile of brush at them, it rustled and did not move further.

"We have a problem. It's the white wolf. She has blocked my magic." Merlin said turning to look at Arthur but he tripped. Merlin landed on his back with a giant thud and Arthur skidded to a stop. In a second the wolves surrounded them.

"Merlin," Arthur said helping him up. "Why didn't you use your magic before they caught up to us? You dunce."


	7. Chapter 7

Now tied up in yards of vines, Merlin and Arthur sat back on the island they had begun on. "Now, I'm sure you thought that was rather clever." Kaiku said with a large smile. "However now your test will be much, much harder."

"I thought that test wasn't up to you, Wolf." Arthur said with a rather unpleasant look on his face.

The pleasure that was in Kaiku's eyes was radiant. "She gave me permission to create the test. So that makes me the one you need to prove yourselves too."

"What happened to my magic?" Merlin asked.

"Who car-" Arthur started saying but a vine wrapped around his mouth. A glare from Kaiku made it clear she was in control here.

"You won't be needing it. You will be protected during your test, from death at least. There should be no need for you to access your magic." Kaiku closed her eyes and things around them started changing. The walls of the castle had begun to grow mold and mud was being caked on them. Vines started to crawl high up on the towers and wrap into the windows. The plants on the island soon became over grown and were far above their heads. This was the changes taking place on the outside of the island. Inside the ruins themselves plants and animals started tearing it apart. Before Kaiku was done the island was unrecognizable.

The vines disappeared from Merlin and Arthur. They were in a small clearing from the now overgrown plants. "What are we supposed to do with this mess?" Arthur asked.

"Live." Kaiku said simply. She then turned and disappeared from the undergrowth.

"Well that's not helpful." Arthur said looking around. "We don't even know what the test is."

"I think we do. She said live. So we make this place livable."

"Ok…"Arthur said uncertainly. He pondered for a while taking in the surroundings. "How?"

Merlin just shook his head.

Kaiku, unbeknownst to Merlin and Arthur, was sitting on top of the tower watching them. She chuckled at their evident confusion. "So I see you have created a plan to test them." A golden eagle had flew down to Kaiku's perch. It was Lord of the Forest.  
"Yes, it should benefit us." Kaiku said.

"What is your plan?" He asked eyeing the pair down below bicker about what they should be doing.

"You'll just have to wait and see." Kaiku said with a small smile. The Lord of the Forrest smiled and gave her a raised eye. After a moment he nodded realizing she would say no more and flew off into the sky. Kaiku wondered whether the Lord of the Forrest knew what she was going to do. Did any of the Lords or Ladies? This test could go on for years perhaps. You do not build a life in a day. You can take a life in a day, you can destroy a life in a day, you can even create life quicker than you can make a life. That is what the Pendragon must learn. What's life without being tested? Kaiku settled into her spot and tuned her ears into the sparkling conversation about where to poop.


	8. Chapter 8

Merlin and Arthur struggled to figure out what they were going to do. The word to describe their challenge was "Live." What had the white wolf meant? "Well, stop standing there gawking Merlin, come help me clear a spot!" Arthur yelled at Merlin who was lost in his thoughts.

"I can't exactly figure it out. What did she mean by live?" Merlin asked, ignoring the tone Arthur took with him.

"She meant, come help me." Arthur said glaring at Merlin.

Merlin glared back at Arthur but began pulling the overgrown plants. "So what is the plan?"

"I don't know yet."

"You don't know yet." Merlin scoffed.

"Do you have any bright ideas? Because if so I'd love to hear them."

"It was your idea to go running off and try to escape. So apparently you are the master planner."

"If you had used your magic when you should have, we wouldn't be here."

"You're right, if we didn't have magic you'd be dead."

Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. Sitting down he glanced over at Merlin. "Merlin, and I can't believe I'm asking, what do you think we should do?"

Merlin sat next to him and pondered. "I think that we should stay and wait to see what this wolf has in store for us. It's not like we're getting back to Camelot anytime soon, and with the wolf here we can't escape."

"Well, isn't that fantastic." Arthur said. "And currently you are useless."

Merlin shook his head. "We might as well reset up camp. The wolf got rid of anything we had before." Merlin grabbed a long plant. "We could probably weave mats out of these."

"Well that's great, you do that, while I do everything else important."

"Hey I don't know about you, but without a fire tonight we're going to want something between us and the cold." Merlin said.

Looking up into the sun squinting, Arthur scoffed. "What cold?"

"You'll see." Merlin said as he started to get to work. He gathered the plants that they had already pulled and started to weave them together. Without magic Merlin was a bit clumsy but it was coming together. Arthur continued to pull plants clearing a bigger area. Soon it was just about dusk when the pair finally stopped working.

"I am hungry." Arthur said as he flopped onto the ground with a loud grunt.

"Then go find some food." Merlin responded already laying down with his eyes closed. He too was fighting hunger.

"You do it."

"You're the one who said you were hungry."

"You're the one who is the servant."

"Not here I'm not, get some food yourself."

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

Merlin opened an eye and saw Arthur was glaring at him. Merlin smiled and closed his eyes again. Arthur stood up and walked to where Merlin was laying. He then kicked him in the rear. "Ow!" Merlin said as he jumped upright.

"Merlin, go find some food."

"Fine!" Merlin said as he started walking away towards the boat. As he went to grab the boat it suddenly pulled away from him. Confused he tried to grab for it again. It was pulled away from him again. The wolf suddenly appeared from the water.

"There will be no leaving the island."

"Great, well how am I supposed to find Mr. Grumpy his food?" The wolf shrugged and disappeared again. "Fantastic…" Merlin mumbled. He walked around the edge of the island and looked around for something to eat. As he walked around he thought about what was supposed to happen. _The wolf said that Arthur was supposed to die there on the other bank. That the world needed to go on without him. Now that I saved him, what are we supposed to do? This test she brought to us, it seems like it will be long. Perhaps the "test" is not a test at all but to get us to set up a home here. Perhaps we won't ever be able to leave._ Merlin pondered this thought for a long while. He stumbled upon a birds nest with four eggs in it. Merlin took two of them gently wrapped them in a part of his shirt. He continued to walk. Surprisingly this island was bigger than he had thought. He found a long flat rock and decided to pick it up. It was heavy, but not inhibiting. Merlin found the camp again and saw that Arthur had done quite a bit of work since he left.

"Took you long enough didn't it." Arthur said noticing Merlin. Arthur had cleared more of the plants away and they now had a large circle. Arthur had made a ring of large rocks and dug out the middle for a fire. He had even taken Merlin's advice and tried to weave a mat. "Its not much, but it will do. What did you find to eat?"

"Eggs." Merlin said setting the rock down next to the fire pit.

"Eggs."

"Yes, eggs." Merlin pulled them out of his pocket. Luckily they had not broken.

"How do you plan to cook them? Since you don't have magic, I don't have flint, and we don't even have sticks." Arthur asked.

"Um, well I was thinking I could make a spark at least to catch some of the plants on fire?" Merlin said as more of a question than a statement.

"What are we going to feed it with? Magic?"

"Haha. I'm sure we can find some wood. Maybe in the ruins."

"Then get to it Merlin."

"Hey, I went and found food, you can find the wood." Merlin said pointing at the ruin. Arthur glared at Merlin but went to go check anyway.

"Merlin! Come help me with the door!" Arthur shouted a few minutes later. Merlin sighed and gently placed the eggs down in the fire pit. He jogged over to where Arthur was standing and looking at the door. "It won't open."

Merlin tried the handle and got shocked. "Ow!"

"What?"

"You didn't get shocked?"

"Shocked by what? The door?"

"Yes the door!"

"No."

Merlin took another hard look at the door. It looked no different than any other door. With his dampened abilities he couldn't hear any magic within the door. "Alright, let's try to break it down. You by the handle." He wasn't about to willing shock himself again. "1. 2."

"3!" Arthur shouted as the both lunged at the door. There was a loud smack and the two were sent flying back into the plants. Taking a moment to catch their breath Arthur said, "Great plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Kaiku chuckled at the twos attempt to break into the ruin. They have not yet earned the honor of the shelter it provides. Kaiku pondered the next step of their test. We will see how they handle a good friend of hers.

The snake wound through the tall grass towards the boys. An odd request had been made of the great snake to visit this place and judge their resourcefulness. Neuvokas, was the mother of many snakes and she had been given the honor of becoming immortal for her kin. The wolf's request was an odd one, but seeing what the wolf had in mind to test these young ones was well thought out. The great snake waited in the weeds carefully watching them try to open the door to the ruins. They walked away from the door and were arguing over something. As they sat down at their pitiful camp. They had nothing that would keep them warm, they had little food, almost no shelter, and more than likely their friendship is straining. Slithering up closer and silently Neuvokas came right behind Merlin. Taking aim and willing a venom onto her fangs, she struck.

"Ow!" Merlin leapt up, but Neuvokas had disappeared. Immediately Merlin begins to feel dizzy.

"What?" Arthur asked looking up at Merlin.

"I," he paused sitting down. "I got bit by something." Arthur was now visibly concerned as he approached Merlin's leg.

"That doesn't look good." Said Arthur, but Merlin did not hear him. Merlin had passed out. "Merlin? Merlin? This is no time to be playing games Merlin." Arthur tried to shake him awake, Merlin groaned but did not wake up. "Merlin! I am not a physician; I don't know what to do!" Arthur now visibly panicked pulled Merlin up on the mat Merlin had made earlier. "Let's see, snake bite. What snake was it? Well of course I don't know that. The snake disappeared." Arthur stared at Merlin. "Alright let's start by looking at the wound, that's a good place to start, right Merlin?" Knowing his question wouldn't be answered Arthur tore apart part of Merlin's trousers. "Definitely a snake bite." Arthur said as he gently wiped away the blood that had now seeped out of the two puncture holes in Merlin's leg. "Also poisonous otherwise Merlin would be awake." Arthur, thinking quickly decided to try and extract the poison. Arthur grabbed one of the hollow reeds that he had pulled earlier and stuck it into one of the punctures. He then put his lips to the reed and began to suck the poison out of the wound. Once he had removed a generous amount of blood from the first puncture hole he did the same with the second. Arthur then ripped some of Merlin's shirt and tightly wrapped it over the wound. It was still bleeding through. Arthur did not notice but his eyes had started to glow bright blue as he went over to the reeds and grabbed some of the more flexible ones. He wrapped those around the wound as well and held pressure to the wound.

Arthur was not entirely sure how long he sat there holding the reeds tight against Merlin's leg. He had fallen asleep part of the way through. Always waking up and nodding off again every couple hours. Dawn had crept up on them and Arthur, exhausted, finally released the wound. He laid down on his side, sore from sitting up all night and closed his eyes. Before long he was asleep.


End file.
